SheHulk: The Hunt
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: TheHunt tiein: She-Hulk starts her own law firm in the aftermath of an invasion. The enjoyment of her new life and lover is cut short as a vigilante begins his hunt for criminals. Jen must not just defend a new client in court but outside of it as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own She-Hulk or the characters of Marvel.

This is of course a non profit story I've made for fun. It is of course another Tie In to my Hunt Storyline, this one focuses on She-Hulk in the aftermath of Echo of Destiny and during the Hunt storyline. It wont be as humorous as the other She-Hulk storylines in comics. In this story we'll actually see she-Hulk begin to question her role as a lawyer, particularly when she interacts with Deathblade, the main character of my Hunt Story.

So everyone enjoy

* * *

><p><span>She-Hulk: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 1: Aftermath and the call

**Not many people know this, but teammate wasn't the only thing I called Slade Muga. He was my friend, and when we lost him it changed us in ways we couldn't imagine.**

"Thank you for coming my friends, I will never forget the feeling of friendship…it helped me to accept my destiny…please don't forget me…. remember and honour those who fall, keep moving towards a better tomorrow" Slade said fiercely.

He held out his hand and his friends grabbed it. They all nodded to him, fighting back the tears as they smiled.

"Let me show you, the kind of hero…that people…need!"

"SLADE!" Sieg yelled as the man's body shattered.

**We all dealt with the loss in different ways. Crusader moved on and helped his people. Songbird kicked ass, last I heard she was working at Prison 42 on a rehabilitation program. Tony and Hank lost themselves in their work and Sunfire mourned for him. He apparently held a hero's funeral for Slade on his estate. In a war everyone needs a form of comfort. For soldiers it's the anticipation of meeting their spouse or keeping in touch with their family or event the big paycheck they'll get at the end of it. But for me, for She-Hulk its one simple thing, something I get to cope with both the Avengers and my Lawyer work. Call me what you want, but I'm just doing the first thing men think of me for. Its something that helped me cope with the loss of a friend. Something called a booty call.**

The green giantess lifted her lover off the floor, gripping his mouth with hers. She gripped his head tightly as he rubbed her thighs, his legs dangling off the floor. They began to strip one another of their clothes and she threw him onto the bed, taking her bra with him.

**My name is She-Hulk and months ago during the invasion of the being known as Karabai, everything changed. You probably know the story; Osborn led the world to hell, leaving it ripe for the picking of an alien conqueror. He came with an army that engulfed the world, an invasion force that eclipsed any plan Osborn could make. Osborn had already captured a load of Avengers, so a billionaire called James Crowner assembled the beginning of a rebellion. I was just one of a few heroes James had recruited, along with him. Slade Muga, at first I didn't think much of him. But then as time went by he showed me how much determination can achieve.**

The planet had been engulfed by fighting, not just amongst its own population but against the alien invaders as well. She-Hulk pounded the ground beneath her, causing the alien ground forces to fall and stumble. That day, She-Hulk was matched her savage name as she unleashed her anger, throwing aliens across the city. She grabbed an alien fighter craft and threw it into one of the bigger ships. Taking a running start, She-Hulk jumped onto one of the ships and pounded on the hull.

**That's me doing what I did best during the invasion. There wasn't much Jennifer Walters could do. But that part of me still wanted to look her colleagues in the eyes as my team rescued them. Mallory Book, Stu and Pugsly had kept themselves safe at the office basement. Jennifer Walters went down to tell them the coast was clear. But Karabai's forces could get in through the ground. And Jennifer didn't react fast enough.**

"JEN!" Pugsley yelled as an alien fired his gun at Jennifer.

The short brown haired woman had her shirt and hair burnt off as she hit the ground. Pugsley ran at the invader in anger, but was promptly thrown across the room. The invader raised his beam cannon, but stopped as he felt something grip his leg. He suddenly let out a screech of agony as his bone was crushed. She-Hulk threw the invader against the wall so hard that he burst like an egg. Her hair regrew and her eyes stayed green.

**Something in that alien's gun changed me. I can't turn back into Jennifer Walters, so I guess I'm stuck as She-Hulk. But it got me focused I'll admit. I threw myself into the fight, especially when we lost Muga. Part of me was lashing out, I was worse than ever actually. There was a moment during the invasion where I actually completely lost control. Picture my cousin the Hulk, but ten times worse.**

She-Hulk unleashed a scream that threw her enemies back. Her muscles had expanded to the point where they were actually ripping her unstable molecule vest. With every punch she bought down a whole building on top of her opponents. They fired their pulse rifles, but the blasts simply bounced off of her skin. Starfox swooped in, punching the invaders until they fell unconscious. But that wasn't enough for She-Hulk. She towered over the unconscious men, raising her fists.

"Miss Walters what are you doing?" Starfox asked.

The jade giantess screamed as she swung her arms downwards. Suddenly, a man in red armour ran between She-Hulk and the aliens. He raised his shield, gritting his teeth together as the force of the punch cracked his weapon. Red Guardian grabbed the aliens and rolled out of the way as She-Hulk punched the ground again.

"Walters, stop now!" Sampson ordered as he ran to the scene.

"Why, why did he have to die?" Jen asked.

"Jen please stop, don't freak out no matter what, we need to calm down. If we lose our sanity then it would only be an insult to those who died, your friend included," Sampson explained as he looked up at She-Hulk.

**He calmed me down and my body returned to the She-Hulk form most men loved to look at. Ironically a few weeks later Sampson went crazy, about the same time that Red Hulk (don't ask) resurfaced. I've spent the past few weeks getting my new law firm started. This time I'm the head of the office and all eyes are on me. Its not what I had before, but I make do with what I've got.**

She-Hulk sat in her new office, reading the latest Daily Bugle report on the "Guardian knight". He was Aeon, the person Jen's leader had died to bring back. So far he had bought down murderers, villains and had helped repair sections of the damaged cities. But Jen had never spent more than a few minutes with the man. Her focus had been on starting her new law firm. It was a partnership with Matt Murdock's long time friend and law firm partner Foggie Nelson. The business had been kick started by the generous donations of James Crowner. She-Hulk walked out of her office, wearing a purple business dress. The mere appearance of their employer stunned the lawyers and interns working there. She-Hulk smiled before leaving the office.

**Call me what you like but you cant deny, I should be leaving Emma Frost and Spider-woman in the dust in IGN's sexiest comic book babe challenge. Walters and Nelson was already one of the most successful law firms in the repairing world. Believe it or not a lot of people are still being tried for crimes they commit. I recently worked on a defence case in which Chrona Tech tried to sue Crowner Corp out of money. But I of course showed the court that Chrona was one company not illegible to receive money to repair itself. James and I celebrated the usual way. Now however I'm working on a more morally ambiguous case.**

Jen walked into the police interview room, offering a comforting smile to her client as she sat down. The client was a woman in her thirties. She had a respectable job before the invasion as well as two kids. Her husband however had been an enforcer for a mob boss. His activities ranged from extortion, assault, blackmail and of course murder. Recently his body had been found displayed in the suburbs. It was part of a string of murders on people with criminal backgrounds.

"Hello Mrs Ashford, I've heard of your situation and I give you my word I'll do everything in my power to clear you of these charges," Jen explained.

"Thank you Miss Walters, god I hate this assumption of the police. Just because I was married to him doesn't mean I actually helped him," The woman said.

"Its okay, now I need you to tell me everything you knew about your husband before he was arrested. I know you've already told the police but trust me sometimes cases can be all about repetition. I've already got a friend talking to your neighbours and your kids will be willing to testify at the trial as well. The police have no logical basis to charge you Mrs Ashford. So believe me when I say that everything will be fine."

"Thank you Miss Walters, please call me Kate."

"Only if you call me She-Hulk!"

**Kate gives me an odd look but I'm just stating a fact. I'm She-Hulk, not Jennifer Walters anymore. Of course in the courtroom I've still got Walters's skill with the law. I know what your thinking, I'm starting to act more like my cousin but trust me I wont be talking like a cave man soon. Despite her lack of faith in my sanity Kate still accepts my word. As I drive down the street I see people preparing for the parade that'll take place in a few hours. I'd like to join in, but my focus is now on Avengers business. Tony Stark (you all know him) runs a meeting for some of us long time Avengers. Our topic: Sieg Wallace or rather Sieg Wallace trying to get us to join his Avengers. I can appreciate what he's trying to do, but I just hope he doesn't go too far. He insults me and I know, a crime fighter who is a defence attorney is one giant fat contradiction. But its not like I'm sending murderers back onto the street, just losers like the Blizzard and Rhino.**

"God he was annoying, I can appreciate his intentions but sometimes the world doesn't work that way," She-Hulk explained, Sieg had long left the room.

"Aye, indeed his words were mere prattle, I will speak with greater warriors," Ares said.

She-Hulk stared daggers at the back of Ares's head, an action his brother Hercules shared.

"So Herc what have you been up to?" She-Hulk asked.

"I have been travelling with the great scholar Amadeus Cho, we have helped to repair our broken world and our many adventures have even bought us into contact with the Skrull gods," Hercules explained.

"Really, wow that sounds fun, what do you say we talk about it over Dinner."

"Nay I'm afraid, I must return to Pym's Infinite mansion, his Mighty Avengers have been left small since the invasion."

"I see, well see you later Herc," She-Hulk said before kissing Hercules on the cheek.

However before the group could leave their attention was drawn to the TV. She-Hulk widened her eyes as she saw Osborn's body displayed at Times Square.

**"Let the punishment fit the crime" I know what that means. When you're in the business of keeping criminals out of jail you know about all the flaws in the system. Of course we don't call them flaws because they help us to deliver the service our client's have paid us for. But helping criminals is a lot different than helping a corporation. People get hurt or their businesses are shattered, some people have even been crippled. When a criminal walks away a lot of people are heartbroken. I've never done it before but I know and you probably know too of cases where murderers have been released from prison and the family of their victim says, "that isn't enough" or "that's not justice". A lot of people, probably you too think that the government protecting these criminals is idiotic and an insult to the victims. I've never actually thought about it before, except for when my old law firm tried to help Samuel Sterns, the leader. But thankfully I can choose my clients more freely now.**

She-Hulk walked out of Stark Tower and looked to her right. A large crater was currently on the road, occupied by a man in grey armour.

"Aeon," She-Hulk called, causing the young hero to turn to her.

_**"Oh She-Hulk, how have you been?" **_The young man asked.

"Better then ever actually, despite some things," She-Hulk said.

_**"Really, like what?"**_

"My ex-husband had his funeral the other day, it was a bitter reunion with Jonah, he's actually divorced his wife you know."

_**"I heard, John Jameson was a good man, the worlds a lesser place for his and every loss we suffered."**_

"Did you know him?" She-Hulk asked curiously.

_**"We worked together once, I was a test pilot for a corporation that provided the Air force with equipment."**_

"Really, I didn't know that, why don't you talk to us more often?"

_**"I guess I've never been much for public displays, you do remember that I asked Jonah not to mention me by name."**_

"Wow, you're on a first name basis with Jameson?"

Aeon rubbed hid head sheepishly while Jen smiled. If the man wasn't trapped in his armour she'd be asking him out. Although Jen could tell that the young man already had eyes for someone else so she decided to change the subject.

"So, Sieg's had it pretty rough lately huh?" She-Hulk asked.

**_"Yeah…he has," _**Aeon said as he lowered his head

**And just like that he leaves without so much as looking back. I've got no problem with him; besides he pretty much saved the world when he came back. Now he's trying to do what Reed Richards always gets in trouble for, save everyone. I heard from Aeon's friend James Crowner that they've worked on some kind of to do list. Its good to have a goal, it helps drive you I suppose.**

As Jen walked into her office she saw a pile of paper work. She groaned as she sat at her desk. A few minutes later a young black haired man walked into the room, wearing a business suit. He smiled as he took a seat in front of Jen.

"Need any help there Miss Hulk?" The man asked with a grin.

Jen smiled as she lifted her head away from her desk.

**His name is Foley, like the guy from the X-men, no relation though. But he is a great guy, funny and handsome but not stuck up about it. He only recently passed the bar exam and what better place to work than here. I picked him over a woman with five times the experience but I don't regret it. Foley's fresh and he brightens up the office. It also helps that he's incredibly good with paper work.**

Jen put her signature on one of the contracts, while Foley sorted them into order of clients. As they worked the office gradually began to clear out as the day went by. Foley sat down by She-Hulk, his jacket resting on the back of his chair.

"So Jen, you got anything planned later?" Foley asked.

"Well I might be going to my other job, the Avengers," She-Hulk said.

"Really? I've always thought of the Avengers as cool, now that we're past this whole invasion thing I can honestly say I think you guys can save the world."

She-Hulk smiled at the handsome man before her.

"Since there's not much time, how about we get something to eat, there's a café nearby that's open and they do a hell of a sandwich," Foley said.

"Are you asking me out to Subway?" She-Hulk asked.

"They've got a salad selection, its not like you need to worry about calories though…I mean your perfect."

**That one compliment is all it takes to get me to go out with him. We go down to Subway; I order the fattest thing they've got. I think with all the work I do I deserve a little reward. Everything changed after the invasion, my old office was gone, cities had been destroyed and the top cop of the world is now dead. I've changed a little and probably the meaning of the Avengers has changed too. For one thing moving this fast was one thing Jennifer Walters wouldn't have done.**

When She-Hulk finally got home she lifted her new lover off his feet. She pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss as he widened his eyes. Foley overcame his initial shock and rubbed She-Hulk's back and waist. He gasped for a moment as she ripped at his clothes. Foley even took Jen's bra with him as he was thrown onto the bed.

**We don't talk, although he tries to make conversation. I really like Foley; he's the kind of guy I could take home to mom and dad. But I'm not in the mood for a real relationship this is just comfort. We all need comfort right?**

She lay awake, watching her lover sleep. He was small in comparison to her, his thin frame was a contrast to the stronger lovers she had in the past. A beeping sound turned She-Hulk's attention to her bedside cabinet. The sun was setting and Foley would probably be out for the night. She grabbed her Avengers communicator and walked to her wardrobe. Recently she had a new costume made, sort of to signify the change that the whole world was experiencing. Her new outfit consisted of white boots with purple leather stockings that reached to her purple shorts. She also wore a purple sleeveless shirt with a white stripe down the chest and a pair of purple gloves. After putting her costume on she took a final look at Foley.

**Have I really changed? I'm still with the Avengers and that's one thing I'm proud of. Maybe it's time for a real change. Foley after this mission you get to brag that you're the She-Hulk's boyfriend.**

She-Hulk walked out of her apartment and jumped across the city. The call had been made and she would join her fellow Avengers.

Next Chapter 2: Meeting again

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, next time the plot thickens as She-Hulk crosses paths with Deathblade and one of his unexpected allies<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

This chapter ties in directly to some of the events that happened in my latest chapter of The Hunt. Enjoy!

Oh and PS: Warp/Driver/Jack Saunders is my OC Character, he's a speedster who rarely pauses for breath when he speaks. His speech lacks coma's and pauses because that is how he speaks, its no mistake on my part.

* * *

><p><span>She-Hulk: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 2: Unexpected meetings

**One of the first clients I ever had was the one case I never resolved. A few years ago when I was younger and pretty much just starting out I heard of an assault case at a hospital. This was before I turned She-Hulk for good, back when I was just little Jennifer Walters. I offered my services to a young man named Cade Hunter. He had that bad boy look about him, at least from the photos I'd seen. When I actually met him up close he wasn't what I expected. He was at the hospital because of a bunch of injuries he had claimed. The details were kept under wraps but apparently he had been in some kind of fight. Little Jennifer Walters stands at the reception desk and waits to be let into Hunter's room. When she gets there she gasps at the bandages across Hunter's face and hands. Looking back on it I realise that that was the most horrific thing I had ever seen, that was before I'd actually really look at my cousin as he transforms. Cade's just lying on his bed, looking out at the window. I didn't know what he was looking at, but he had a far off look in his eyes. Whatever he saw made him really think about his life.**

**I asked him why he was refusing morphine or pain relief. Then he takes his eyes off the window and he says the nicest thing to me. He says I'm different from these other lawyers who are just out for the money. Jennifer's heart actually skipped a few beats and she even blushed. But looking back on that moment I actually feel quite humbled. He said he didn't deserve someone like me defending him. Cade Hunter had assaulted a billionaire who instead of donating technology to the hospital hired models to "brighten the place up". Hunter attacked the rich guy, even in his wounded state and apparently broke the man's arm. At the time I was prepared to keep Cade's out of jail, but when he complimented me I resolved to sue the billionaire. Cade disappeared before anything at court could begin, but I never forgot what he told me. He called me a good person; tell me would a good person do this:**

She-Hulk tore off Warp's helmet. Before he could even recover from the shock she gripped the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. He closed his eyes, clutching her waist as she hungrily kissed and bit his mouth.

**Now don't get the wrong idea about me. You haven't seen what happened before this whole situation. As you know it all started with the Avengers call. You probably also know that the Iron Man was calling any available Avengers to Shadowland. I answered the call, leaving Foley in bed. As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop I wondered why all this was happening? So soon after the city had been have repaired, another threat was just around the corner. What I didn't know at the time was that this was a threat I was all too familiar with. Apparently Aeon had called the man Deathblade. What I didn't know was that he and I had met before.**

She-Hulk threw Demolitian Man aside as she ran towards Deathblade. Jen threw her fist forward, but the armoured man ducked underneath her punch. He then grabbed her wrist, skilfully throwing her over his shoulder. She-Hulk flipped in midair, easily landing on her feet. She then broke off into a run, swinging her leg at the scythe wielder. Deathblade blocked the kick with the handle of his scythe and diverted the course of She-Hulk's attack. Sliding across the ground, She-Hulk came to a halt near Jack of Hearts.

**Deathblade was a guy in black armour with a penchant for blades. He had recently attacked Victoria Hand's Helicarrier and had apparently killed the second (or was it third?) Swordsman. Then he's attacked by Daredevil and his new Hand ninjas. When they reached Shadowland, Deathblade then revealed his trump card. Somehow he had resurrected dead heroes and was now using them against the Avengers. Jack of Hearts died trying to save Cassie Lang. Now he was Deathblade's servant.**

Jack Of Hearts raised his hands, firing a blast that struck Jen in the back. She rolled across the floor before coming a halt at a giant foot. Looking up, She-Hulk widened her eyes as Black Goliath moved his foot downwards. He squashed the female Hulk, leaving a foot sized crater. However, much to Goliath's and Jack of Heart's shock, She-Hulk pushed Goliath backwards. She-Hulk then jumped up, slamming her fist into the side of Goliath's face. The force of her punch sent him stumbling back, shaking the ground as he landed.

"We're sorry about this Jen, but we can't stop ourselves!" Jack of Hearts said.

"That's not a good enough excuse," She-Hulk growled. "You guys are Avengers, fight whatever's controlling you."

She grabbed the collar of Jack's uniform and threw him towards the man who had enslaved him. Jen tossed her hair back as she approached the two men.

"You know this isn't exactly the best laid out plan, using resurrected heroes has already been done," She-Hulk said cockily.

"_**My plans are just beginning Walters," **_Deathblade said.

**The way his voice echoed and the way he pointed at me actually shocked me. I soon realised that he wasn't actually pointing at me. He was giving me a subtle warning. I turned around and came face to face with someone I thought I'd never see again. He had bought my Ex Husband John Jameson back from the dead. Now you'd probably make the mistake of thinking that John wasn't much of a threat. Ignore his air force background, his hand to hand and weapons training. Now picture him with white fur, razor sharp teeth and muscles half the size of my cousins and you've got the Man Wolf.**

Man Wolf rolled across the floor with She-Hulk underneath him. He snapped his jaws at her, barely missing her jugular. She-Hulk grabbed his jaws, keeping them from shutting before she threw John off of her. Jen quickly jumped to her feet and looked to Deathblade in anger. She jumped towards the armoured man, only to be tackled from behind. They rolled across the ground again, slamming into the side of a car. Man Wolf got up off the floor, snarling at Jen as she gripped the side of the car.

**Our marriage wasn't real, at least not in the sense that I reciprocated his feelings. In actuality I was influenced by Starfox's hypnotic powers. He "pushed" me to love John more than I actually did. Looking back on it I realise I was actually just a girl with a crush. John loved me, but I didn't feel as strongly as he did. We annulled our marriage and I was single again.**

She-Hulk lifted the car up and slammed it into Man Wolf's side. The force of the blow sent him flying straight into a brick wall. Jen rubbed her forehead as she felt her muscles expand slightly. She looked to the Shadowland fortress, watching as the possessed Daredevil assembled his Hand Ninjas. Deathblade suddenly crashed through the window, piercing a spear through Daredevil's chest. She-Hulk widened her eyes as the demonic Ghost Rider then grabbed Daredevil and threw him through a building. Deathblade prepared himself as Iron Fist ran towards him. In a rage, the martial artist swung his glowing fist forward. Suddenly, Aeon landed in front of Deathblade, intercepting the Iron fist with his shield. Jen narrowed her eyes at Aeon before Deathblade jumped off of the Shadowland fortress. He landed on the streets, spinning his scythe around.

**John and I only dated; I couldn't say whether we were in love. But what I do know is this, what we had was amazing. Now I see John under someone else's control. Deathblade put my ex husband on a leash like a dog. My heart begins to pump faster than it normally does. I feel the veins on my muscles throbbing as my strength increase. The angrier I get the stronger I get and I can harness that anger better than my cousin.**

"DEATHBLADE!" She-Hulk roars.

His scythe begins to glow as She-Hulk rushes towards him. They both move forward, swinging their chosen weapons. The red and black energy clashes with the raw strength and power of She-Hulk's fist. She-Hulk let out a yell as she felt something drag itself against her arm. But that didn't stop her, she followed through with her punch, leaving a chip in Deathblade's scythe. The two fighters slid past one another, with She-Hulk holding her fist out. She widened her eyes as a slit appears up her arm, sending green blood dripping to the floor. Her healing factor quickly begins to sneak in, but it doesn't ease the pain one bit. Jen rubbed her head, her vision going blurry as she felt her head ache. Then she fell to her knees, looking to Deathblade as he looked at the green blood on his hands.

"_**Sorry Miss Walters," **_He whispers.

**I realise then who he is, Cade Hunter. The other Avengers soon arrive, but I'm too disorientated to find out what's happening. This headache feels like my heads been split open and my arm. Even though it's healed I can still feel the pain. Then I feel myself being lifted off the ground and the next thing I know I'm flying away from Hell's Kitchen.**

They landed on the roof of a building, far away from the imminent chaos in the kitchen. She-Hulk stepped away from the man who had taken her. When she turned around she actually gasped in shock. Standing in front of her was John Jameson, but not the wolf he was previously. This time he appeared as the handsome man She-Hulk once married. He wore a green and yellow suit, but his eyes had taken on a yellow colour.

**John Jameson never could catch a break. Perhaps the first case of him developing super powers was his brief stint as Colonel Jupiter. He got super strength but unfortunately his mind wasn't stable.**

Jen kept her guard up as John took a few steps towards her. He moved his hands towards her shoulders. But the strong woman slapped his hands aside and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing John?" She-Hulk asked.

"I've been given a second chance Jennifer, Deathblade is controlling but he has the best of intentions. He's going to change everything, and he's allowed us to put our pasts behind us. I'm not the only one, he let Ben and Kraven have that chance," John explained.

He still tried to grab her shoulders. His actions were affectionate, but she wouldn't let him touch her.

"John, what is he planning?"

"He's going to kill them Jennifer, all the evil and all the scum, you of all people should know of the faults in the system, after all you use them everyday for a living."

"No!" She-Hulk growled.

**My heart races with anger, this is the reason he's back? This is why Cade Hunter returned? He plans to kill all the villains in a self-righteous crusade?**

"That's not how a developed society works John, where do you draw the line between justice and revenge?" I ask the question we all use to justify our actions.

The fights about more than changing the world. It's about doing the right thing even when people around us demand more. Civil War taught me that sometimes what the people demand isn't enough.

"I don't want to fight you Jennifer, please turn back into her so I can tell you something I've wanted to say for so long," John practically begged as he gripped Jen's shoulders.

"I cant," She-Hulk said.

"I promise you I wont hurt you, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"You don't understand, I can't physically change back."

"Then you should talk to your cousin or Doctor Richards, they could help. I died Jen, during the invasion I was doing what I was trained to do, fly planes. But the invaders shot me down, and as I crashed I prayed for just one thing, a chance to see you again. The woman I fell in love with, the woman I've never stopped loving," John pulled She-Hulk closer into his chest, begging for a kiss.

"Everything's different now John, I don't love you," She-Hulk said.

"But you accepted my proposal, even if you were under the affects of Star Fox's powers you still felt those feelings. Do you remember what it felt like?"

**It felt like I was flying, being married to John was probably one of the most fantastic experiences of my life. Every night when we made love I felt at peace. It's a cliché I know, but there was a moment, just a moment where I wished that Starfox was lying about using his powers. But he wasn't, everything I went through was a lie. Although one often wonders, what if I did truly accept John's proposal?**

"Whatever you felt Jen I felt it too, if everything works out, if I can have my life back then I want to marry you again, and this time I want it to work out. I want to grow old with you Jennifer Walters, would you marry me?" He asked.

She-Hulk shoved John aside, seeing the possessive look in his eyes. She could still feel the pain in her arm.

"John stop this, you remember what your Colonel Jupiter powers did to you?" Jen asked.

"I'm in control now, please Jen just accept what I'm saying I've always lo…"

**His voice just becomes a blur to me, because the whole world is now a blur. For the second time today I'm whisked away from the fight. When my feet touch the ground I see that I'm back near my office. Then I see who took me away from John.**

He was wearing silver coloured armour, with bolts on his boots and gloves. The armour was slim enough to give him complete freedom of movement. His aerodynamic style helmet also fit his powers as a speedster. He opened the visor of his helmet, revealing a young brown haired man.

"Driver?" She-Hulk asked.

"Please call me Jack or Warp whichever one you like," The man spoke without a single pause for breath. "Anyway saw you needed help and were in quite a heated debate with your ex husband sorry if I interrupted anything…"

"Jack please stop, slow down a little okay," She-Hulk sighed.

**He's James Crowners Chauffer and a real fun guy. Of course he's a speedster and his fast life style is really fun. Did I mention he was incredibly fun? One time he took me to several clubs, I counted it as thirteen in a single night. Although I've always noticed he's sometimes awkward when he's with me. Especially when he drove James and me back to my place that one time. Actually he's awkward now, look at the way he shuffles his feet. Wait is he blushing too?**

"Sorry about that James really tries to tell me to cut it out, I'm sorry I dragged you away from the fight, if you want I can take you back," Jack said.

"Sure, take me back to fight that psycho Cade Hunter," She-Hulk sighed.

Jack's normally warm and friendly expression dropped as he looked at She-Hulk.

"Cade Hunter isn't crazy he's right about the system and how its not always fair…look Miss Walters I can understand that as a lawyer you believe that people should have a second chance, but you've also got to know that there are people who go through the rehabilitation system and get out but haven't changed," Jack explained.

"Oh please, how many cases have you read about it?" She-Hulk asked playfully.

"I've been through the system!"

**I put a hand to my mouth as I realise what I've forgotten. Jack's full name is Jack Sanders, my law firm once worked on a manslaughter case. Jack had been driving a car past the speed limit and he ended up hitting a kid. He went to prison and apparently came out a few years later and was employed by James Crowner.**

"You're an Ex-con?" She-Hulk asked.

"Yes, I better than anyone can tell you how bad the system is and how right Cade is!"

"Your wrong Jack, your living proof that the system can work."

"That's only because I was raised well with morals, you and I are lucky in comparison to others," Jack said.

"Others?"

"People who don't have the opportunities we have, who didn't have the parents we had. I mean look at you're your practically the luckiest woman alive," Jack explained.

Jack blushed for a moment before looking up at the taller woman. He took a deep breath before he began a rant that shocked Jen.

"Your raised by a Sheriff and given everything you need: Clothes, food, shelter and education and later this gives you the opportunity to go to college and law school where you manage to successfully become a defence attorney then you survive a gunshot wound and with your cousin's blood you become the amazing She-Hulk, join the Avengers and Fantastic Four and even make your own team with the Lady Liberators…" Jack only paused to gather more air into his lungs. "All of this because you took advantage of the opportunities you had, you're a successful lawyer and a hero whose saved tons of lives as well as an activist for mutant rights and the rights of all criminals, even when those criminals don't deserve your help and to top it off you're the sexiest woman I've ever met, any man would be lucky to have you."

Jack paused, seeing how close he had gotten to Jen. He had his hands on her hips as a blush crept across his face. Immediately he pulled his visor over his face, hugging his arms.

"Very very very sorry Miss Walters I get too touchy when I'm poetic youcansuemeifyoulike…

She-Hulk suddenly ripped Jack's helmet clean off. Before he could even announce his shock, Jen gripped the sides of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. He closed his eyes, clutching her waist as she hungrily kissed and bit at his lips. They then opened their eyes, looking at one another in shock.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jack I shouldn't have done that, I've got a boyfriend," She-Hulk gasped.

"No I'm sorry, I was putting pressure on you," Jack said.

"But still I shouldn't have…ow," She-Hulk grit her teeth together as she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"What's wrong Miss Walters?" Jack asked.

"Deathblade cut my arm earlier and I can still feel the pain."

"He must have infected you with his energy, but that's strange, his blades are strong but he once went up against the Hulk and he couldn't even scratch the big guy. Your just as strong as him right so…"

"Don't over analyse it Jack, I wasn't very angry at the time. And what do you mean put pressure on me? Do you think a guy can seduce me so easily?" She-Hulk playfully poked Jack's chest.

As soon as the words left Jen's mouth, laughter echoed in the streets. She-Hulk and Warp both turned towards the alleyway.

"Trust me bitch, I know a guy whose already seduced you!"

She-Hulk smirked as she got into a fighting stance. Standing right in front of her was one of her worst enemies. Titania was a super strong villain with an obsession with killing She-Hulk. Now she stood with the biggest smile on her face. For a moment She-Hulk thought of what Titania said before she let the rage take over.

Next Chapter 3: Brawl

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And yes this is the start of a potential romance between JackJen...why do I feel a bit or irony there?

But wait, where does this leave Jen and Foley, read more to find out :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Sorry this update took so long, I had been stuck with ideas on how to end it, hope everyone enjoys it

* * *

><p><span>She-Hulk: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 3: Brawl

**Titania, my infamous nemesis, honestly this woman's obsessed with killing me. She's got enough strength to tangle with me. But I'm in no mood for her games today.**

Titania widened her eyes as She-Hulk tackled her. The two powerhouse women crashed through the wall of a building. Warp cringed as he felt the brunt of She-Hulk's punches. The whole building shook as She-Hulk slammed her fists into Titania's face. Titania threw a punch towards Jen, but the Avenger grabbed her wrist and threw her over her shoulder. She-Hulk sent her enemy flying through the wall of the building, thrashing around in the air before she hit the side of another building. Jen ran out of the building, her muscles pulsing as her anger rose.

"You've picked the wrong day Titania," Jen growled.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart Walters," Titania grinned.

She spat a blob of blood onto the rooftop before diving off the building. Warp crossed his arms and braced himself as the two women slammed their fists together. The force of their punches generated a shockwave that threw Jack back. He rolled across the ground. Slamming his hand into the ground, Jack regained control and looked towards the two women. They punched one another across the face, generating another shockwave. Each punch shook the ground and Jack couldn't help but find himself captivated by the two women.

"How long are you going to do this Titania? It has to end," She-Hulk said.

"It will end, it'll end when your dead," Titania growled.

Titania aimed a punch for Jen's head, but her opponent quickly ducked. She-Hulk then countered with a swift uppercut. Knocking her opponent back, She-Hulk threw her fist forward. But Titania quickly caught Jen's punch, giving her fist a firm squeeze. Jen yelled as she felt her arm burn. Titania used this opportunity to launch her attack, brutally punching She-Hulk in the face. The force of Titania's punch threw She-Hulk back, slamming her straight into a wall.

"SHE-HULK!" Warp yelled.

He ran forward, straight past Titania and to She-Hulk's side. He gripped She-Hulk's arm, widening his eyes as dark energy gushed from the cut.

"What's happening?" Jen asked, groaning in pain.

"Cade's energy, he intended to keep you out of a fight by injuring you, I should be able to vibrate the energy out your arm, your healing factor will take care of the rest."

**I notice the concern in his voice. He's a cute guy, but I'm already with Foley.**

Suddenly the ground shook, knocking Jack off balance. A metal ball was suddenly thrown into Jack's head, knocking him through the wall. She-Hulk turned to Titania, narrowing her eyes at the new arrival with her.

**Believe it or not Titania's married to Absorbing man. They're the psycho criminal couple. Foley and I are the normal couple; we go on dates and work professionally together. He has that strange affect on me, as if I'm back in high school. Foley and me just feels right, but then there's Jack and me. We have chemistry but Foley and I clicked as soon as we met.**

"I'll take care of the runt baby, you can play with your lady friend," Absorbing man said.

Titania laughed as Absorbing man began swinging his chain ball around. She-Hulk looked at her cut arm, looking for the inspiration to fight the pain. Relying on her endurance, Jen rushed forward. She clothes lined Absorbing Man and jumped at Titania. The two women rolled across the ground, gripping each other's hair. She-Hulk dragged Titania across the ground and threw her upwards. Titania screamed in anger as she fell back down towards She-Hulk. Before her feet could touch the ground, Jen slammed her arm against Titania's chest, clothes lining her. Absorbing Man got up off the floor and prepared to use his wrecking ball. Suddenly, Warp ran into the side of him, delivering sixteen jabs in under two seconds. The speedster then slid across the ground, stopping behind She-Hulk. He slid his helmet open, revealing a cheesy grin. She-Hulk smiled back, both their eyes lingering on certain parts of their bodies.

'Cute bum,' they thought.

"What do you say we finish this Miss She-Hulk," Jack said.

"No problem, now how about you get this energy out of my arm," She-Hulk grinned.

"Sure thing!"

He turned around and gripped She-Hulk's arm. She took notice of his delicate touch and the focus in his face as he concentrated. Jen could feel the muscles of her arm vibrating as Jack "squeezed" the energy out of the cut. He controlled the energy in his hand before throwing it into Titania. The recovering woman was sent flying back through the wall. A sudden crashing sound alerted both Jen and Jack. They turned around, with Jack widening his eyes at what he saw. Before he could even resist, a clawed furry hand gripped his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh shit," Jack muttered.

**Oh shit is right, if there's one thing I know about my Ex is that his new persona doesn't take jealousy well!**

John Jameson roared, revealing his razor sharp teeth. He had taken on the Star God persona, throwing Warp straight into the wall. Titania smirked at the scene as she ran towards She-Hulk. Both women tackled one another and rolled across the floor. John walked through the crumbling wall, picking Warp up by his neck. He slammed Jack against the wall, snarling at the speedster.

"YOU CANT HAVE HER!" John yelled.

"Jameson…I…don't… want her," Jack gargled.

"YOU'RE LYING! I CAN SMELL YOUR LUST FOR HER!"

"And I can smell your breath."

Jack grabbed John's wrist and focused his powers. John yelled in fury and pain as his wrist bone vibrated against his muscle. He let go of Jack, allowing the speedster to deliver swift hooks to his face. Warp then grabbed the collar of John's shirt and span around, hammer throwing the man straight down the street. She-Hulk punched Titania across the face, and then delivered an uppercut to the woman's chin. But much to Jen's shock, the punches seemed to have no affect on Titania. The villain smirked as she pulled her fist back, slamming it straight into She-Hulk's chest. Jen fell to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. Titania crossed her arms and smirked at She-Hulk's coughing form.

**No way, I feel so weak, but how?**

"We know your little secret Walters," Titania cackled.

"The alien technology messed up your body, now your permanently stuck as the She-Hulk," Absorbing Man said as he walked behind Jen.

Jen yelled as Absorbing Man lifted her up by her hair.

"You can't shut your powers off, which means I've got plenty to absorb."

**I can't shut my powers off, but somehow I feel weaker. What the heck is going on? Come on Jack give us some help here.**

Warp prepared to move, but suddenly stopped as the gaps of his armour glowed.

"Wow, something must be going on with the others," He said.

"Don't turn your back on me."

Jack sighed as he turned around, seeing John Jameson in his Star God persona. The man drew his sword pointing it at the speedster.

"Listen pal, I'd really rather not fight you, we've got nothing to compete about your ex is already involved with someone," Jack explained.

"She doesn't truly love him, not the way she loved me, her heart is just captured by him she doesn't have a choice but to love him," John said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean she has no choice but to love him?" Jack asked.

"Enough talk, FIGHT ME!" John yelled.

Again Jack sighed as John thrust his sword forward. The speedster easily dodged the lunge. Then he grabbed John's neck and suddenly disappeared. Jen let out a weak breath as Absorbing man began to suffocate her with his chain. Titania laughed as he husband lifted her rival higher off the ground.

"Finally, I've dreamt of this moment for so long, I can finally kill you," Titania squealed with delight.

"You know I once knew someone as obsessed as you."

Titania and Absorbing man looked towards Warp as he walked towards them.

"Wait, but you disappeared," Absorbing man said.

"Super speed jackass, I can move as fast a blink. Anyway, this friend of mine was obsessed with defeating a guy I knew. They fought each other a lot of times, both came to an understanding," Jack explained.

Titania turned to Jack, ready to fight him if need be.

"Anyway, they were so obsessed with beating each other that they lost site of why they actually fought each other, they fought because they disagreed, but also because they wanted something from one another. One wished to save the other, while the other simply wished to be equal to his rival. They both understood each other and they understood why they fought each other. I couldn't begin to understand it but I do understand you…" Jack paused as he got into a running start pose. "You're a psychotic murderer whose been given help but doesn't take it, and for that you'll be on **his** target list!"

Suddenly, Warp and She-Hulk both disappeared. Jack had ran so fast that he appeared as a blur to Titania and Absorbing Man's eyes. He ran down the streets, dodging the bullets and projectiles thrown in the battle of hells kitchen. The speedster smiled as he saw Aeon fighting by the side of a red haired teen. Jack finally came to a halt, outside the door of Crowner tower.

"We have arrived at the doctors office ma'am," Jack smirked.

Jen pushed herself out of Jack's arms and stared at her arms. Her strength was back and like always she felt incredible.

What the hell? One minute I'm losing my strength and thinking about Foley, the next I'm all back to normal. Why can't I think about Foley?

She-Hulk sighed, not one of relief or exhaustion, but one of joy. Jen felt her muscles expand slightly as she regained her strength. She looked to Jack as his armour shattered, his chauffeurs uniform returning.

"I sorry I took you out of the fight Miss She-Hulk, but I knew that your were losing strength there. Either someone's modified Absorbing Man to absorb your powers without touch, or there's something else at work here. Mr Crowner is away but his assistant Gloria can still check you out…I mean analyse your body, no wait that's worse check your condition not that there could be anything wrong with you but really its better to be safe than sorry you know."

Jen cut Jack off, pressing her finger against his mouth.

"Jack, please call me Jen or She-Hulk, not Miss, now what are we waiting for, lets go see Gloria already," She-Hulk said.

He's cute, definitely cuter than Foley. And he saved my life three times; he's brave, kind and smarter without being too much of a bookworm.

They stepped into the elevator and Jen smiled as Jack nervously shuffled his feet.

**Its so strange, but lately I've begun to notice things. As soon as I met Foley I felt this immense attraction to him. I thought he was perfect, he was skinny but handsome, and he kind of reminded me of my first crush as a child. He's smart and dedicated to his work, but dedicated to me too. We were prepared to move in together so quickly, in fact it was too quick. When I'm away from Foley I think less about him, I've only just begun to notice it. Here I am, a girl involved with a handsome and great man, yet I cant stop resisting the attraction I have to Jack.**

"Jack is there something wrong? You seem a little nervous," She-Hulk said.

"I've been thinking about this friend of mine, not many people are going to believe that he's a good person because they don't know him like Sven and I do. He's following his heart, trying to do the right thing, but the world might reject him."

"Don't worry about it."

Jack turned to Jen in surprise.

"This friend of yours, he's tough right. If that's the case then it wont matter what the people think. Stop worrying Jack; help them when you know they'll need help. It's kind of like what I do with my cousin, he's tough enough to survive his own adventures. But when he needs me I'm there without hesitation."

Jack smiled as he nodded his head at the woman. Having a conversation like this got his mind not only off of the boredom of elevators, but also the tension between them. The door opened and both walked into James's lab. Working at her console was Gloria, sighing as she felt Jack and Jen walking up behind her.

"There had better be a good reason why you're here Jack and not out there helping our friends," Gloria said.

"There is trust me, She-Hulk needed my help with something, Titania and Absorbing Man ambushed us and during the fight She-Hulk seemed to be losing strength…"

"And you need me to analyse her DNA to find any anomalies," Gloria finished Jack's speech for him. "Okay Miss Walters, if you'd just follow me then we'll run you through one of our scanners."

Jen nodded her head and followed the woman. They came to a small room with a machine similar to a CT scanner. Gloria motioned to the changing room and Jen nodded her head. While Jack waited in the other room, Gloria went to the control room. A naked She-Hulk laid down on the CT scanners platform. As the machine scanned her body, Gloria looked at the results in astonishment. Several minutes later, She-Hulk walked out of the room, wearing her costume. Jack dashed to Jen's side as Gloria walked out of the control room.

"What's wrong Gloria is Miss She-Hulk fine Huh huh huh?" Jack asked.

"Calm down Jack, Jennifer how long have you kept your condition a secret?" Gloria asked.

All right, time to face the piper Jen.

"Several months now, its no big deal," Jen said.

"No big deal, your genetic structure is completely different, before there were traces of baseline human DNA, evidence that while you are She-Hulk you could still change back to normal old Jennifer Walters. Now, because of the affects of that alien weapon you were hit with your DNA has fixed itself into one structure, the structure of She-Hulk," Gloria explained.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"In a nutshell, Jennifer Walters is dead, She-Hulk is all that's left."

"That's impossible Jen isn't some persona like the Hulk she's both women Jennifer WaltersandShe-Hulk!"

"Jack slow down no one can understand you like that," Gloria growled.

"I'm saying that She-Hulk is Jennifer Walters, they're the same person," Jack said, looking at She-Hulk with affection.

Jen smiled as she touched Jack's hand.

"Thank you Jack, its good that someone thinks so," She said.

"Oh that reminds me, James wanted to say thank you for helping him with that adoption case," Gloria said.

"Wait, Jen helped James adopt Karen?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah, the adoption agency tried to prove that James wasn't qualified to raise a child, fortunately he had a strong defence," Jen smirked.

Jack chuckled while Gloria smiled. She took a remote off of her coffee table and turned on a TV above them.

"_This news just in, one of our helicopters is just going over the area of Hells kitchen, where a devastating brawl has broken out between super heroes and ordinary citizens."_

Jen widened her eyes in shock as she watched civilians fighting one another. Iron man and the other Avengers were trying to maintain control but with little effect. The cameras even showed Aeon fighting with the Beast possessed Daredevil. Again Jack smiled as he watched the red haired boy aid Sven.

"_As you can see from these images, a young teenage super hero has also gotten involved in the fighting. Now with us today is charity worker Miriam Sharpe."_

She-Hulk sighed as she remembered Sharpe. The woman was the super hero registration acts greatest supporter. She lost her son due to the Stamford tragedy and had been opposing super heroes ever since. The brown haired woman sat in the CNN studio, undergoing an interview with the reporter.

"_Now Ms Sharpe, recently you created the charity Damien's gift, but a large majority of people are opting in favour of banning the super hero registration act, what do you say to them?"_

"_I would say that while repairing our world is important, maintaining control of the people who caused these catastrophes is even more important."_

"_Interesting choice of words Ms Sharpe but lets not forget that it was super heroes who managed to get us out of this situation."_

"_True we cant just get rid of super heroes, but they need to be held accountable. Look at this mess in Hells kitchen, what is going through Daredevil's head, what are the heroes going to do to punish him for this?"_

Jack sighed as he took the remote and turned the TV off.

"I figured this would happen, so what are we going to do about this?" Jack asked.

"Deal with it when the time comes, right now people need help in Hells Kitchen, so how about we lend a hand," Jen said.

Jack let out a smile before covering himself with his armour.

"What do you say Jack, fancy helping me save the Avengers?" She-Hulk asked, smiling for she knew the answer.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jack picked the woman up bridal style and ran as fast as he could. Gloria tapped her foot against the floor for a moment before flicking her head.

"Oh Gloria you useless fool, she needed to know something else too," Gloria chided herself.

"What's that Glory?" Chase Stein asked as he walked into the room.

"I analysed She-Hulk's body…get that perverted grin off your face its not how it sounds, anyway the alien technology altered her genetic structure but there's something else, something small that wasn't there before," Gloria explained.

"Okay genetics isn't my strong point so it actually sounds like your using sexual innuendo," Chase said.

Gloria sighed before placing the results papers on the table.

"There was an abnormality not just in her genetic code but around the area of her brain as well. It was small, atom sized so it was easy to miss and it might be benign but the anomaly centred around her brain suggests…that she's recently been under the influence of mind control!"

Next Chapter 4: Back to the office

* * *

><p>Next time will be a bit of a time skip as we go past the battles currently taking place in the Hunt<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel, Or Mac Taylor :) (yeah thats right I've used him again)

This chapter may seem a little rushed, but I'd like to think it came out pretty well, it got to the heart of the issue. But thats for you to decide, enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>She-Hulk: The Hunt<span>

Chapter 4: Back to the office

**A day after Herc's funeral and its back to business as usual. Sitting in this damn office all day irritates me, I want to be out there hitting something. But at the same time I know that Jennifer Walters's life is healthy because she has a job to support her living. I can't be like my cousin, with no security or relief from the fights, all anger and no peace. Unlike Bruce I've got great colleagues and a fantastic boyfriend.**

It was another night of comfort for Jen, she passionately kissed Foley and led him the bedroom. This was their ritual for every day. First would come work, in which they would distract one another with glances and flirts. Then would come their lunches at subway and take out dinners whenever Jen wasn't working late. Even if she did work late, She-Hulk always found a way to get back home to make love to her boyfriend.

**This is my life, my drug; I can't get enough of Foley now. My flirtations with Jack seem to be forgotten now; cause whenever I'm at work alls I can seem to focus on is my relationship with Foley, this ordinary boring man. But he's still an amazing kisser.**

A giant green woman in a business suit would have been a disturbing sight. But not for She-Hulk's law firm. Right now the firm was abuzz with clients. In fact the office was filled with hundreds of men and women looking for a representative for one specific case. If that wasn't enough however Foggy Nelson had requested She-Hulk's help for a case he was working, a case that was very important to him.

"How's he doing Foggy?" Jen asked as she entered Foggy's office.

"He could use a lot of friends right now Jen, and I mean the kind of friends he made from the other life, Spider-man seems to be stuck swinging across the city and half of the old Avengers crowd wont go near Hammer. But Jennifer your above all of that now, Hammer ignores you why don't you go and visit Matt?" Foggy asked.

"I'm sorry Foggy, I've love to help you but there are bigger issues at the moment, yes Matt's trial is important but lets not forget that we've got hundreds of people out there and on the phones asking us for help on suing the **United states government!** Then there's the Ashford case and my Avengers duties, I'm swamped right now Foggy I'm sorry," She-Hulk explained.

**Part of me feels guilty for lying to Foggy. I could visit Matt Murdock, if I wasn't so focused on Foley all the time. Whenever I have free time I run to Foley, ask him for advice, a date and then there's the kisses. I can't get enough of it.**

"But Jen, I need your help on this case, I can't provide a good defence for Matt and he's depending on me to keep him out of jail. Please Jen I know you're busy but cant you put everything aside for a friend?" Foggy asked.

"Let it go Foggy, I have other responsibilities," Jen turned to Foggy, anger flashing in her eyes.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS!" Foggy yelled.

Jen slammed her hand into the desk, leaning across the table and shooting Foggy a glare that knocked him into his seat.

"Matt Murdock has spent most of his life trying to do things alone Foggy and now at the end he needs help? Sorry but as far as I'm concerned Matt Murdock dug his own grave, he could have gotten help whenever he wanted to with this Shadowland mess, but now that's it happened Matt Murdock can rot in prison for all I care," She-Hulk explained.

She turned to the doorway, the desk splitting in half as she exited the office.

**Why do I feel so angry? Foggy was only trying to help Matt and now that I step back and think about it he's right, Matt needs help this time and we cant just stand by as Hand locks him away.**

"Miss Hulk!"

I'm overcome with joy as Foley walks up to me. Without hesitation I grip his mouth with mine. We stand there for just five seconds before separating.

"Miss Ashford is waiting for us She-Hulk," Foley smiled at Jen as they separated.

"Thank you, back to work it seems," Jen sighed.

"I can cook you something when we get home, then we can sit on the coach and maybe watch an old movie," Foley explained.

**I instantly agree, being with him just fills me with so much joy. A part of me wants to forgo the Ashford case and just drag Foley into my office. But the part of me that's She-Hulk and Jennifer Walters knows that I have a responsibility, to my clients, to my family and especially my friends. Daredevil needs an attorney and Tony Stark needs a Hulk.**

Jen straightened out her hair as she and Foley walked into the interview room. Mrs Ashford was sitting at the table, an untouched glass of water resting in front of her. Foley and Jen both took seats in front of her, the latter looked at the woman with a comforting expression. Jen laid out the documents in her suitcase, cycling through copies of police reports and photos of evidence that had been recovered. They and a few other things were vital to forming a case to keep Ashford out of prison.

"Okay Mrs Ashford, police reports state that you assisted your husband in concealing several crimes, obviously you want to plead innocent so I thought I'd get your side of the story. Explain to me how you've never assisted your husband in a crime," Jen crossed her arms and waited patiently as the upset woman spoke.

"Well She-Hulk…" Ashford paused, unused to referring to an attorney by a super hero name. "My husband provided our family with a very good life, financially we were always provided for and he was a good father. When we dated I could always tell that there was a darkness to him, but I guess you could say that's what attracted me, he took drugs but then he cleaned up, medical reports should say that…"

"I have read them Jen, Mrs Ashford is right, Mr Ashford had passed several drugs tests and whenever the police stopped his car he'd be free of alcohol and other illicit substances, even medical drugs," Foley explained, partly amazed by the perfect medical history.

"We had the best health care, our kids had the best education so there was never any reason for me to doubt my husband. But then there were days when Clyde began coming home in a state of extreme stress and one day he walks in with blood on his shirt. I demanded to know what was going on, but Clyde ignored me, he said alls I needed to worry about was being the good wife," Ashford explained.

"The neighbours didn't report of any disturbances," Jen said.

"Clyde had a way of threatening people without having to injure or shout, he made it clear that if I didn't do exactly as he said then he would hurt the children. So whenever he came to me saying he needed an alibi or help hiding something I did it, I never knew how severe his crimes were or how high up he was in the…I guess you could say crime family, I'd been working up the courage to call the police when I knew I had something."

Ashford stopped as she rubbed her eyes. Jen placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, patting it lightly.

"Its okay, go on," she said.

"One day, after the invasion Clyde walked into the house with blood on his suit. He was drenched, so drenched that he covered me when he bumped into me. All of a sudden he tells me that he's killed someone and that something is after him. I was waiting for him to leave the house again so I could call the police when all of a sudden this **thing** comes into our home. It wielded a scythe of some kind and attacked Clyde. The next thing I know Clyde's blood is spraying out of his neck and onto me, I screamed so hard that the whole neighbourhood was alert, I'm just so damn lucky that thing didn't attack me and the kids," Ashford sighed as she hugged her arms.

"Its okay Mrs Ashford, he cant get to you here. When we get to court you should tell the jury about that night, that along with the lack of evidence the police have should be enough to get you free, I promise you wont see a jail cell," She-Hulk explained.

Again Jen patted the woman's back, hugging her as softly as she could. With her job done, Jen returned to her office. She was surprised to see a man in a suit waiting. He had short brown hair and a face the reminded Jen of a movie star she once saw. The man reached into his pocket, flashing a NYPD badge.

"Miss Walters, Detective Mac Taylor, New York City Crime lab, I was the officer that examined the scene of the Ashford case," he said.

"Ah Detective Taylor I've heard of your work, the recent shooting of Osborn's son was unfortunate," Jen said, sitting at her desk.

"Mr Osborn is currently under intensive medical care and while I do have concerns about Osborn I'd like to put forward to the Avengers I'm afraid that's not why I'm here. I'm here to discuss you taking on the Ashford case," Mac narrowed his eyes slightly, causing She-Hulk to crush the pencil she held.

"I see," Jen growled slightly.

Jen felt her muscles expand slightly, a sign that she was getting very angry. But that seemed so strange for her when she had greater control than her cousin.

**That's an understatement, I feel like I want to smash this guy but Bruce would be listening to him…even when he's Hulked out. Wait; shouldn't I be describing my feelings, like my muscles expanding?**

You shouldn't even be aware of what I'm typing.

**Well I am aware and where did you get the idea for my new costume? The headband look doesn't suit me. I prefer the jeans look, could you write me wearing jeans instead?**

I could switch to that Frank Cho concept he did for Might Avengers, you know the one with your cleavage showing.

**I don't know whether to be complimented or offended at his art. Still I did like the time he drew me wearing jeans, please switch me to jeans.**

Fine…anyway moving on, despite She-Hulk's shift in mood, Mac showed no sign of hesitation.

"You seem to be having your own conflicts at the moment Miss Walters and while I do support the court system I wanted to say that I think you should be helping the Avengers, not trying to keep guilty parties out of jail," Mac explained.

She-Hulk suddenly rose from her desk, leaning so heavily against the desk that cracks former on the top.

"I've made my living keeping supposedly guilty parties out of jail, what gives you the right to say Mrs Ashford is guilty?" Jen asked, glaring as Mac.

The detective raised his eyebrows slightly at Jen's behaviour. But he didn't back down.

"I've worked hundreds of cases like this one, in most if not all of my cases the witnesses, victims and other parties involved have been hesitant to give details. In some cases I've found out that the details they've given me are half truths," Mac explained.

"And what's your point?"

"Mrs Ashford was willing to tell us everything, there was no hesitation in her statements," Mac said.

"Maybe she has nothing to hide," Jen shrugged her shoulders.

"That's what I thought at first but then when I looked around I found several pieces of evidence that made me question her story. First was the blood pattern on her shirt, some were consistent with sprays from a wound, but not the kind of wound Mr Ashford was given. His blood sprayed on the wall in a manner that didn't show any sign of Ashford standing with him. We also found traces of glass on the floor that match the material used in champagne bottles, the stain from when the bottle smashed to the floor was wiped away but not all traces of the glass had been collected."

**As Mac speaks to me about the evidence he recovered, for the first time in this case I begin to doubt what I've been doing. Ashford doesn't seem like the typical abuse victim. She wasn't hesitant to talk about it, most rape or abuse victims I've met are ashamed of the fact that they were victimised in such a way. I unwittingly find myself thinking of Janet and how it took her to tell me confide in me about Hank hitting her. Poor Hank, Herc is dead, Black Goliath and Scott Lang are back to remind him of his failures, but the only person who doesn't seem to have been brought back is Janet. I then focus on Mac as he tells me more details on the case.**

"Our autopsy on Mr Ashford's body showed signs that he had had sex before his death, finger print analysis on his belt had shown traces of Ashford's finger prints, with some being wiped away. Then from there I began putting things together, an image in my mind of how it happened if you will!"

**I too begin forming a flashback of how things might have happened. But it's an image I quickly replace with the sight of that crying woman, a woman trying desperately to stay out of jail, for the sake of her kids.**

"I'm sorry Detective, but while I do appreciate the information please keep in mind that whether Mrs Ashford is guilty of a crime or not I still have to defend her," Jen explained, her form shrinking slightly as she calmed down.

"So what? Your going to defend some stranger over your friend, I've heard Matt Murdock has been calling for someone very specific to defend him in court. Despite all the crap that's gone down in his life and all the things you've done to keep known criminals out of jail he still believes that though you may not be the best hero your still a good friend and a damn good defence attorney," Mac explained.

I feel my anger pass somehow. Matt Murdock thinks I'm a good lawyer and a good friend? I can't believe it for a moment but then I begin thinking, what am I doing here?

"Miss She-Hulk, oh Detective Taylor, good to see you again," Foley said as he walked into the office.

The doubts fade from my mind as I look at him. My boyfriend thinks that the normal people like him should be given second chances too. Herc will get a second chance, Matt will recover and the Avengers will recover and save the world from this new "Squadron" ruining the world. Ashford should get a second chance too.

"Just remember what I said Miss Walters, Foley," Mac nodded to Foley as he walked out.

Foley closed the door and smiled as he walked to Jen's side. They grabbed each other, passionately kissing.

"Foley, I love you," Jen said.

"I love you too Jen," Foley smiled as he kissed Jen's neck.

Their make out session didn't go unnoticed. Two costumed heroes noticed them kissing. One sat at the window, he had been intending to speak with Jen but was sidetracked by the shock of what he witnessed. The other one was shocked for a different reason. He had been shocked because a day ago, She-Hulk had been kissing him. Driver grit his teeth together as Starfox backed away from the window. No one noticed Driver disappear as he ran at super speed, out of the office, up and across the wall towards where Starfox floated. Before Eros could fly away, Driver grabbed the back of his shirt and ran with him all the way up to the roof.

"What the HEELLL!" Starfox screamed as Driver ran to the roof.

"No time to talk or pause I need an answer right now do you know if Jennifer's being mind controlled!"

"What, you need to pause human I can't understand what you're saying," Starfox said.

"Fine I'll put it slowly, you were once able to cast mind spells on people, you could alter their mental state when you were around them. The other day She-Hulk flirted and even kissed me as if Foley meant nothing to her, then all of a sudden when he's around she cant think of anything but him," Jack explained.

"True, she did seem distracted the moment Foley walked into the room, and her mood was continually shifting before hand, she seemed very confused. That is sign of mental conditioning similar to my former ability," Starfox put a hand to his chin as he paced around, thinking of what he had seen earlier.

"Is-Jennifer-under-mind-control?" Jack asked, emphasizing each word.

"She could be, but I've got no way of knowing for certain, I'll have to bring this up with Tony Stark when I next…" Eros widened his eyes as Jack disappeared.

Covering himself with his silver armour, Jack ran across the world. He wasn't moving at his full speed, but just enough to search every corner of the world for the person he was looking for. Finally, he stopped as a blade was swung inches from his neck.

_**"I knew you were coming…Jack!"**_

Driver shook in fear as he looked into the red eyes of the person he had been looking for. Starfox was uncertain, there was only one man who'd be certain.

"I need you to do me a favour," Jack said.

Deathblade lowered his scythe, looking away from Jack as he walked amongst his un dead Avengers.

**"_There is a truth that only my eyes can see, you want me to reveal this truth. Very well, I'll see what secrets are being hid from you Jack. But first I must reveal more important truths…amongst the Avengers!"_**

Next Final Chapter: Truths  
><span>

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, the next one will also take a while because it'll take place at a certain point in the future of my Hunt storyline, and I've reedited it as the last chapter of the story, Jennifer's moral struggle comes to its close.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel

Merry Christmas everyone (just putting it out there for when the day actually comes) with my story The Hunt reaching its finale, I'm tying up loose ends with my spin offs so as well as the Hunt I've updated my Spider-man fic as well.

A word of warning before I start, this chapter involves a lot of breaking the fourth wall, though I'd class this as having one of the most serious moments in the fic, I also consider it the most humorous. But the final judgement is up to you. Secrets are revealed this chapter as we reach our finale. I reedited the story to be a five chapter one, didn't have the motivation to finish a sixth chapter, it would have been pointless anyway, I like to think that the epiphany that Jen comes to at the end of this chapter and her appearance in the main Hunt storyline is enough.

* * *

><p><span>She-Hulk: The Hunt<span>

Final Chapter: Truths

**Well I haven't been active for a while. I've been struggling with my powers lately, as you guys know. I was stuck as She-Hulk; I couldn't turn back into Jen. My moods been shifting, every time I'm with Foley I'm more in touch with my Hulk side and then came the day I was to defend Mrs Ashford in court. You probably know what happened, Deathblade, the man everyone was chasing turned up. He cut down a few people in the crowd before finally reaching Mrs Ashford and with no hesitation at all he cut her down too. That's when my inner Hulk really took over, like the time the Leader manipulated me into losing control, I lost control there and then at the courthouse. Deathblade had already taken a fair beaten before he got to the court, but I'd like to think I played a key part in his capture. I hammered Deathblade with everything that I had, shattering his armour and making the man who had taken on Hammer and the Avengers vulnerable, probably for the first time in his life. Mrs Ashford's death was so unfair, it made me so angry, so I didn't let up, I tried to kill Deathblade.**

"JENSTOP!"

Driver dashed past She-Hulk and for a moment she was distracted. As he ran at super speed, Driver watched Aeon knock She-Hulk into the sky. He widened his eyes as the armoured hero lifted the behemoth into the stratosphere. Aeon poured all of his energy in to a punch that knocked Jen out.

**It turned out that Aeon's attack didn't just beat my Hulk form, it also 'healed me' I suppose would be the right word. It was strange, I spent so much time worried over the fact that I couldn't turn into Jennifer Walters, now I'm worried about being Jennifer Walters for the rest of my life. But my anger didn't change; I still wanted to break Cade Hunter's neck. That's Deathblade's real name, that's the man who killed Mrs Ashford, robbing her children of their mother.**

Jen sighed as she climbed out of bed. She still felt somewhat sore from her fight days earlier with Aeon. Even though her injuries had healed before she reverted to human form, she still had some bruises that didn't heal. Jen hadn't been in significant pain since her cousin had given her a blood transfusion, turning her into the She-Hulk from that day onwards. She began setting out her clothes for the day, pouring herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. As she ate her breakfast Jen also checked her phone. Foley had been leaving a few messages wanting to meet up, but Jen didn't have the heart to meet with him. In honesty she wasn't sure about their relationship anymore.

**He seems just too perfect, too good to be true and honestly I saw Foley in the crowd after the whole incident with Deathblade and he didn't try to take me from Aeon's arms. It was Jack who carried me to the hospital.**

The sudden knock at the door shocked Jen, enough to make her drop her spoon. She cautiously walked to her apartment door and looked through the eyehole. Her eyes softened slightly as she saw a black haired, slightly plumb man waiting for her. She opened the door and smiled as he old friend Augustus Pugliese walked into the apartment.

"Wow, its been a while since I've seen you in pyjamas," Pug grinned slightly.

"Missed it?" Jen asked, spinning around slightly.

Even as regular Jennifer Walters, Jen liked to think of herself as attractive.

**Not to blow my own trumpet!**

Pug had been in love with Jen once, but they both understood they would make better friends and kept in touch as just that, very good and trusted friends. But since they worked in separate law firms there had been very little time for them to spend together. Jen put on his business dress whilst Pug poured two cups of coffee.

"I've got to say Jen there are few things I miss about being your room mate and a few things I don't, must be nice having your own place though right, no third wheel in the relationships," Pug explained.

"Well, when I get a relationship, you know the life of a super hero," Jen sighed.

"Really? I heard from Foggy you were dating some guy called Foley, the office is talking about him like he's Mr perfect," Pug said.

"Well yes we were an item, but…you're going to think I'm crazy, I think I was forced to love him," Jen lowered her head slightly.

"Forced? Wait, is this like what Starfox did with you and John?" Pug asked.

"Now that I'm away from Foley and that I'm able to process my feelings yes, it was very similar, being with him made me feel happy but that feeling went away whenever I was with…" Jen blushed slightly before sipping from her cup.

"You…you've met someone else haven't you?" the man asked with a grin.

"Well, its nothing official, I mean he's amazing but…I'm more confused than the time the Avengers met my cousin for the first time…"

**Cue Family Guy style clip :)**

No we are not referencing family guy!

**Oh come on!**

NO!

**Pretty please!**

All right fine here it is:

Black Widow: Doctor Banner?

Bruce: You were expecting me?

Black Widow: Are you Doctor Bruce Banner?

Bruce: Don't you know already, you are with the government right?

Black Widow: Yes but I was told by General Ross to expect someone thinner, someone who looked a bit like Edward Norton, not Mark Ruffalo!

Bruce: I just gained a little weight okay.

**You see, that's funny cause between the Incredible Hulk and the Avengers they…**

It's not funny when you need to explain the punch line.

**You should consider yourself lucky, if you chose to write about Deadpool there would have been no limits to my requests.**

But probably more reviews!

**What was that?**

Nothing, anyway Jen was incredibly nervous and unsure of herself. Pug however knew Jen and he knew that even when she wasn't She-Hulk she was confident and sure of herself, and while it was true that there could be times when her resolve was threatened she always pulled through, even in cases of cosmic importance she found a way to win.

"You are going to have to make a choice Jen, its not fair to either of them if you mess them both around, if you want to be with this other guy and not Foley then go ahead, if Foley isn't a bad guy then he'll understand, just like I did Jennifer," Pug explained.

"Thanks," Jen smiled as she hugged the man.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay, stay safe Jen," Pug returned the hug and walked towards the door.

"Pug wait," Jen nervously put her mug on the table.

"Yeah?"

"You…you are a good friend, you're a great guy!"

"And even without She-Hulk you're still a sensational woman," Pug smiled.

Wait, did he just…

**Who cares, it was a sweet gesture from a sweet guy.**

Who you rejected.

**Then why don't you pair me with him?**

If I had my way you'd be with Hawkeye, I mean it makes more sense than Hawkeye and Spider-woman, not that I don't like Jessica Drew.

**But Clint's still with Mockingbird and Driver/Warp/Jack is cute.**

Again moving on, after Pug left Jen took a cab to work. Nothing much happened on the journey there, except for the numerous battles and riots that are going on in the Hunt (read in the Avengers section) Jen arrived at her office and looked to see Mallory Brooks waiting at her desk.

**Mallory Brooks, fans of my series will probably recognise her. She was a constant thorn in my side, always pushing my buttons. But she's an incredible attorney and let me tell you even though she makes herself out to be a bitch sometimes she has some integrity. She's the J Jonah Jameson to my Spider-man.**

Well at least before they replaced Spidey with Doctor Octopus.

**Spider-man's been replaced, I must tell the Avengers!**

Not in this universe. Anyway there's a serious scene coming up that has a lot of connection to chapter 22 of the Hunt. Mallory Brooks had just met with Cade Hunter and had had her whole morality ripped apart bit by bit by Cade. He told her of all the victims that had been created by her continuing to get criminals away from prison. She left the police interrogation room feeling bitter, and guilty inside.

"Mal what are you doing here?" Jen asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question, and I'd like a serious and thoughtful answer," Mallory said.

"Okay, sure, what is it?"

"I recently saw Cade Hunter today, I wanted to be his attorney, I suppose I consider myself lucky after what he did to the others he was offered," Mallory lightly chuckled.

"Did he threaten you?" Jen asked.

"In a way, but he made me think about my job and what I've been doing with the best years of my life," Mallory sighed.

"What happened?"

"I went in with the intention of defending him, so I put on my old usual trusty lawyer routine…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you had more faith in me Miss Walters, you don't actually think I like working with those criminals do you?" Mallory asked.

"Of course not, we're both people doing a job, ensuring that the system works and that its fair for everyone involved, even the people who commit those crimes," Jen explained.

"I know that, that's good in theory, but the fact is, we have long time offenders like the Shocker and his crew, even people we know have killed like the Grey Gargoyle and we just continue to let them walk through the front door and to our desks," Mallory explained.

"But Mal, Grey Gargoyle is one of your best clients."

"I know that, and I actually read a bit more into his profile and his list of offences, there have been times when he hasn't come to me as his lawyer…for murders he committed pretty much straight after I had gotten him out of jail time," Mallory sighed.

"I know Mal, it's a question I ask myself everyday…how many people am I killing by helping criminals get onto the streets? But lets also consider the fact that sometimes people's initial theories aren't correct, that's why we have the system so that police can determine the guilty from the innocent, we just ensure that the accused have the fair chance to defend themselves, that's a chance Cade Hunter didn't give his victims, but we're still going to give him that chance to defend himself in a court room," Jennifer explained.

**I suppose I was trying to tell myself that as well, trying to justify my own career. You start off your career optimistic, thinking you can make a difference, and while I had the right to reject certain clients, there were still people I defended who you could argue weren't capable of redemption. But what I do know is that Mrs Ashford was innocent, she didn't deserve to die.**

"Hey Mal, where are they holding Hunter?" Jen asked.

Mallory looked at Jen for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. The young woman remained silent as she marked a portion of the map with her pencil. Jen looked at the police precinct and smiled slightly at Mal's silent cooperation. She picked up her bag and began walking out of the office. A car parked at the beginning of the steps to the office and Jen smiled slightly as Foley opened the door.

**There he is, the amazing guy I said I'd break up with. Why do I still have feelings for him, and why do I not want to break up with him now.**

"Need a lift Mrs Walters?" Foley asked.

"Yeah, the third precinct please," Jen said.

She climbed into the passenger seat and moved her face to kiss Foley. But at the last moment she turned her head, allowing Foley to kiss her cheek instead. He paused, confused by her sudden hesitance.

"Sooo…the third precinct," she smiled.

Foley began driving across the street, looking at Jen from the corner of his eye. She gazed out of the window, seeing some of the damage Deathblade had done to the streets. Victoria Hand had commissioned a team of Thunderbolts, super villains controlled by nanites or black mail to attack the vigilante alongside the legitimate Avengers. Cade however utilised the resurrected heroes under his control and the energy he had no doubt been building up for years in preparation for his campaign against corruption to dominate the forces attacking him. Many civilians had been wounded, there were a few people in the hospital and even more agents and villains had been killed, even Mac Gargan the third Venom was dead alongside Erik Josten, Fixer and Paladin had bled to death after having his arms cut off.

"I know why you're going there, I don't see the point though," Foley said.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"You're going to find out from Hunter why he killed Mrs Ashford, the guy's a monster Jen and from what I've heard its dangerous for lawyers to even be in the same room as him, before he was trapped in a containment suit he bit and ripped the throats out of two lawyers cause according to him they molested girls in their spare time," he explained.

"I appreciate the concern Foley, but I have to do this, I need to find out why he felt she had to die…that's what trials are about, bringing the truth to light," she said.

"Except you're not doing it for the people you're doing it for yourself, because a part of you feels that Cade Hunter isn't insane, that he really can see the sins committed by others, why do you feel that he needs to be justified in what he did?" Foley asked.

"Because its how I justify defending criminals, not just because they have the right to a fair trial, to a fair chance to prove themselves innocent but the chance to redeem themselves in the eyes of the law, Cade Hunter must be telling the truth, he must be able to see the sins others have committed…think about it, there's such a thing as telepathy, there's Daredevil's lie detector, why couldn't the ability to see all the evil people have done not be true, and yes I do need to find out for myself why he killed Mrs Ashford, what did I miss in my evaluation of her character, was she as innocent as she seemed to be, these are things I need to know Foley," Jennifer explained.

Foley parked the car in the precincts car park, which was nearly full from the amount of people coming in and inquiring about missing people. A crowd had also formed outside of the precinct, people with signs glorifying Cade Hunter's stand against crime and corruption. Jennifer put her bag on her shoulder as she walked into the precinct, flashing her Avengers membership card and her legal papers to the guards. On the way she walked past Mac and Carlie Cooper, both of whom seemed like they were in a hurry. She walked over to the interrogation room, where Victoria Hand watched Cade Hunter. The agent turned to Jennifer and tilted her glasses slightly.

"What are you doing here Walters?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to Hulk out this time, I just wanted to talk to Cade Hunter about his legal counsel," Jennifer said.

"Really, it seems like he's going to be defending himself," Hand huffed.

"His chances of a fair trial are much better if he has proper legal counsel, its my job to help him plus the Crowner corporation have donated significant funds to my relief program, doing this little favour for them is the least I can do," she explained, removing numerous papers from her bag and putting her glasses on.

Hand remained silent and simply watched as Jennifer walked into the room. Cade was bound to his chair, covered by a suit that contained the energy he would give off. He raised his head, his eyes glowing through the mask.

"Jennifer Walters, I can't say I'm surprised to see you, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you'd come here," Cade explained.

Jen took a seat and placed her papers on the table.

"Hello Mr Hunter, have you been mistreated at all?" she point on a professional tone.

"No, the containment suit and the chains are a necessity, don't think I'm like those other criminals Miss Walters, idiots suing the system because of the way it works…like that man who tried escaping from his cell, was crippled trying to climb the fence, he never got a dime but he's spending the rest of his life being given twenty-four hour care, one of many injustices in the system," Cade explained.

"That's the prison system, not the court system," Jen said.

"The justice system encompasses all Miss Walters, the police, the courts and the prisons, as well as the judgement and morality of individuals, how many crimes have gone unchallenged because witnesses never spoke up, how many crimes have been committed because the criminals weren't afraid, because they know of the leniency of the justice system!"

"So what did Mrs Ashford's death contribute to the cause?" Jen asked, her eyes flashed green for a moment.

Cade tilted his head back, looking at Jen with a casual, near empty expression. He wasn't afraid of her anger, or particularly bothered about what he had done. His eyes flashed red as he accessed the memory of the sins he had seen from Mrs Ashford, just before he had mercilessly cut her down.

"Mrs Ashford was guilty of assisting her husband, providing him with alibis and hiding the weapons he used in his murders, she even helped him dispose of a body once…but ultimately and honestly I would say the reason I killed her was because between her and social services, I'd trust them to raise her children far better than she could, she never even thought of them when she decided to stay with her husband," Cade explained.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"That's probably not true, she did at least once think of her children, when he gave her a bloodied gun for the first time she felt that she should of gotten her children out of there, gone to the police and reported her husband, just to keep her children safe…but she didn't, she decided to stay with that man because when he showed just how much of a bully he was…it turned her on!"

"What?"

"She was aroused by the idea of being his accomplice, she found the thought of being with a criminal sexy…profit and family were the last things on her mind, tell me Jennifer Walters, would you trust a woman like that to raise two children?" Cade asked.

"She never thought of them at all?"

"Everything she told you, the tears and the pleading for help was all a lie Walters, you see that's what criminals do with their lawyers, they lie, especially when its lawyers like you…but that's going to end," Cade said.

"What do you think you can do in a prison cell?" Jen huffed, rising from her chair.

'I guess you'll have to wait and see,' Cade thought.

Jen walked out of the station as quickly as she had arrived. But much to her surprise Foley wasn't waiting for him, waiting instead was Driver, or Jack as Jen had started to call him. The young man didn't have his car or uniform on and didn't seem to be in a hurry as he always was. He was holding two cups of coffee however.

"Hey," he said, appearing as nervous as the first time they had met.

"Hi Jack," Jen smiled, walking down the steps.

"So you just visited Cade right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, listen Jack I know you and your friends are hoping that he'll get some happy ending but…"

"Jen, I only said that Cade never kills for no reason…I never said that those reasons were justified, I believe criminals have to be punished…but I'm…I'm probably selfish and arrogant in saying this…I wouldn't have deserved capital punishment after what I did," Jack sighed.

"You were a stupid kid, whom learnt from his mistake," she said.

"And there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about that terrible night when I drove too fast and cost someone their life…that's why even though every moment of my life I feel like the guy at the back of the line for the ATM I take my time when I'm out like this," he forced a smile across his mouth and offered Jen a cup of coffee.

**I think I'm starting to see why I like Jack so much. He's like Hawkeye, he's done some bad things and he's been trying to make up for those things. I see in Jack my ideal client, the kind of person who truly wants to change. The anger I feel over Mrs Ashford's death fades and I find myself reaching a conclusion to that case I never thought I would. She deserved to die a lot of criminals deserve to die, but who has the right to be the executioner?**

"Listen Jen about what happened the other day, about Foley," Jack sighed.

"It wasn't fair to him, not to tell him that is," Jen said.

"Tell me what?"

The two heroes turned to the end of the stairs. Foley stood holding a cup of coffee.

"Jen what's wrong?" Foley asked.

"Nothing baby," she said.

"Nothing, Jen I think making out with me cant really be called nothing," Jack said.

"What?" Foley widened his eyes.

"Listen Foley I was going to tell you, Jack and I have been working together recently, we met when I was assisting Jack's boss with an adoption case, well you know how Deathblade used dead heroes in his army, one of those heroes was my ex husband John Jameson, and well…he revealed a lot of things, like how…attracted Jack and I were to one another," Jennifer explained.

Foley's face remained impassive despite the severity of Jen's confession.

"We kissed and…"

"It was a simple mistake, nothing ever came of it," Foley said.

"I think the lady wants to speak for herself," Jack narrowed his eyes at Foley.

"That's right isn't it babe, he didn't mean anything to you," Foley said.

There were no questions, just commands. Jack squeezed his hands into fists and dashed towards Foley. But instead of punching the man, he delivered him to the one place a man like him would be afraid to go. Foley looked at his surroundings in shock, he was one the floor of the police interrogation room, right in front of Cade Hunter. Cade looked at the man and his eyes began to glow a red colour.

"Hello Foley, or should I say subject Madman2?" he asked.

"How do you know that name?" Foley asked, shuffling back in horror.

"I don't just read sins Madman, I read souls, though it surprises me that a lab creation of Samuel Sterns has a soul. I also know your plans, the Leader sent you to infiltrate Jennifer Walters life, you were to seduce her and through repeated physical exposure…drain her of her powers and then kill her, but you underestimated her Foley, but you've also underestimated Jack's intelligence," Cade explained.

"And I'm assuming this hypnotic effect you have on women also wears off when they know about it," Jen's voice said over the speaker.

Foley looked towards the one-way mirror, Jen stood one the other side, her eyes narrowed in fury. The trickster was suddenly back on the city streets, looking up at Jack and Jennifer in fear.

"Every night we spent together was your powers at work, I should have known better, especially after what Star Fox did," Jen sighed and then narrowed her eyes at Foley.

He backed away and grit his teeth together in anger.

"Don't…LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he yelled.

"Uh oh!" Jack gasped.

He grabbed Jen and ran her to the other side of the road as Foley's body expanded, ripping his clothes and increasing his muscle mass to hulk like proportions. The man's skin turned a blue colour as he roared, glaring at Jack.

"Great, should've known he wouldn't go down easily, there had to be a big fight scene," Jack sighed.

"Why didn't you just knock him out and then put him in a cell?" Jen asked.

"I thought you'd want some payback, and I didn't really think of that option."

"Just go and stop him…please," Jen said.

Jack nodded his head as his armour swept across his body. He ran at Foley, only for the hulk like creature to slap him aside. A sweat drop ran down the back of Jen's head as the speedster was sent flying across the street. He promptly ran back towards the monster, attempting an unsuccessful attack.

"Lets see if you can hit me now AGH HE HIT ME! How about from the left, AGH SHIT HE HIT ME AGAIN! He'll never see this one coming AGH GODDAMN IT HE SAW IT COMING!"

**That's the guy I'd like to go on a real date with.**

It's only in moments of real desperation that he becomes useful.

"OW! JEN ARE YOU MONOLOGING? GET OUT OF HERE!"

**You know despite his warning and the fact that he's getting ass kicked, I don't seem to be that afraid.**

You really should be, that's what damsels in distress are like.

**I'm sorry what?**

Damsels in distress, you know the girl to be saved by the hero. I've introduced an OC to brush you aside and take the spotlight.

**Really cause right now he's getting ass kicked.**

Point taken, but he'll eventually pull through and save your life. Its what most Gary Stu OC's do, they save the life of a main character whom later becomes their love interest.

**What?**

That's right, I've turned you into a secondary character. Lets face it you were always just a tool to draw women into comics, plus you were sex appeal, sometimes even a joke character.

**That's it, now I'm really mad. When I get out of here I'm gonna bash you, GONNA SMASH YOU!**

HA! My plan was a success. No I do not believe She-Hulk is a marketing ploy and I never had any intention of drawing the spotlight away from her, as for my characters being Gary-Stu's and Mary-Stu's... well if you look into their personal problems you'll find they're far from perfect. Anyway in her angered state Jennifer's eyes began to glow green. She gripped her head as he hair began to grow longer, taking on a dark green colour. But the pain quickly turned to satisfaction, for it was exactly what Jennifer wanted. As her muscles and body began to grow and her skin turned green, the sensational woman smiled. Her shoes burst and her clothes were ripped apart, leaving only her bra and panties. Jack and Foley looked at Jen as she changed into the form that enabled her to make the most difference, the Avenger She-Hulk.

_(Marvel Vs Capcom-She-Hulk's theme)_

"Oh tuuune, this is my favourite theme from MVC!"

Jack I've love to discuss the best theme songs in Marvel Vs Capcom with you but I really need to describe She-Hulk's revenge on Foley.

"Well isn't it obvious? Hells has no fury like a woman pissed off, especially a woman with the proportionate strength of the Hulk but all of the reasoning powers of a young independent woman whose just found out her relationship is a lie!"

Foley gulped as She-Hulk slammed her fist into his face.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

Shut up Jack! The punch sent Foley crashing through the alleyway, shaking the police precinct. Cade smirked underneath his helmet, satisfied that he had revealed both kinds of truths to the lawyer turned Avenger. Whilst the police rushed out of their offices to see what the ruckus was about, Mallory Brook stayed in the cloakroom sipping coffee.

"I figured she'd be smashing again," she said, using disdain to hide the admiration she had for the heroine.

She-Hulk punched Foley in his sides, and then delivered an uppercut to his chin, knocking him into the air. She jumped, grabbing Foley's feet and began swinging him around before throwing him into a hydrant. Foley got off the floor as water began raining down on him from the burst hydrant. He looked to She-Hulk and shook in true fear.

"Shit," he muttered.

She-Hulk ran towards Foley and slid across the floor, dodging his punch. Her fist collided with his groin, causing Jack and the surrounding police officers to gasp in sympathy. Foley fell to the floor, clutching his precious area with tears in his eyes. His skin returned to its regular colour as his body shrunk.

"That was for everything you did to me, and for all the times you snidely insulted Pug and my other friends, you're going to tell the police everything you know about Sterns, otherwise I'll throw you into Cade Hunter's cell," She-Hulk smirked as Foley helplessly nodded his head.

"Jen, you did it, that was incredible!" Jack said, running over to Jen.

"I trust you guys can take care of this," Jen said to the gathered police.

Victoria Hand barged through the crowd and like them took one look at She-Hulk and blushed.

"Um, yes, we'll make sure we strap a gamma inhibitor on him," Hand said, pushing her misty glasses up her nose.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"You're all wet Jen, and you're only wearing your underclothes!"

**Soldier-MS you pervy bastard!**

Sorry Jen, couldn't resist, you should be flattered really.

"I need to get back to the Avengers, Warp can you give me a ride?" She-Hulk turned to Jack.

The speedster nodded his head, blushing slightly as Jen wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and ran at super speed, straight towards Avengers tower. They rushed past Tony Stark and into his bathroom. Jen emerged from Tony's bathroom, clad in a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

"Jennifer, now I've been several years sober and I've still got my clothes on…what happened?" Tony asked.

"Me, I ran her through your defences and into your private chambers at super speed," Jack said.

"Why are you two here?"

"The Leader sent someone to sabotage my life, I smashed him up and my powers are back under control, the police might be able to get something from him about the Leader's location, but putting a pin in that for now I know you guys are having a crisis of your own and I'd like to help," Jennifer explained.

Tony nodded his head and smiled.

"All right, I've got a team of reserves in need of a leader," the billionaire said.

**I joined up with the Avengers and heard the rallying call of Siegfried Wallace. Washington was destroyed by the Squadron and the heroes left in the world gathered at Oklahoma to fight the man behind all of the events of the great hunt. As I wait to do my part in the final battle I realise that these events, the involvement of Cade Hunter has changed everything. **

**Cade was right about what he said, about the flaws in our system, about how sometimes we heroes or law enforcement officers can be too lenient. But it's a half-truth, a half-truth he's thoroughly embraced. I still believe in the power of a fair trial, that we must remain better than the savages we fight. If we don't believe in that, then we might as well be the monsters people always claim my cousin to be. That's what I believe, that's why I'll continue to fight as both an Avenger and a lawyer.**

The End  
><span>

* * *

><p>Hope everyone liked the story, to see more of She-Hulk check out her appearences in the final chapters of the Hunt. She-Hulk and other versions of her character are set to make appearances in my story the Redeemer and Ultimate Aeon Origins.<p>

What do you guys think of the final chapter, was it a good enough ending?


End file.
